


Impromptu

by thetripleimposter3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame? Who is she, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter is done with life, Peter is the sassy gen z teen we deserved, This is my first time sharing my writing with anyone, i'm not good at writing, i've never heard of infinity war, in a world where the avengers work things out after the accords, tony is a tired Iron Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetripleimposter3000/pseuds/thetripleimposter3000
Summary: “Tony, we’re sorry about everything that happened-” Steve started, but was cut off by the elevator door opening. A teenager, about 15 or 16, with soft brown hair and large doe-like eyes walked into the room. He didn’t even notice the group of superheroes as he threw himself onto the floor.“Mr. Stark,” the kid said, “I swear if have to deal with humanity for another second I will throw myself out the goddamn window.” The Avengers all looked at Tony, confusion etched in their faces. The billionaire, on the other hand, looked horrified.“Kid-,” he started, but was interrupted by the teenager.“How did you make it to adulthood? How? I’ve only been alive for 16 years and I’m already thinking of running away to Maine and living in the wilderness for the rest of my life. Do you think I could manage it there? I mean how hard can it be? I’ll just-”“Peter.” Tony interrupted sharply, and the boy looked up, and saw the Avengers staring at him. The color drained from Peter’s face, and his eyes widened. He stood up“Oh, shit.”Or, in which the Avengers and Peter Parker have an impromptu meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time sharing my writing with anyone! Please be nice. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but make sure it's constructive. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Rated T for the language only (which isn't too bad but idk)
> 
> Also I haven't edited this let me know if there are any mistakes or anything

Tony had spent a lot of time trying to fix the accords so that the Avengers could re-assemble. So that they could all be pardoned, and maybe, just maybe, they had a better chance of being prepared when the real threat showed up. He had lost countless hours of sleep trying to bring the government and Mr. Rogers to an agreement- not that he really would have actually slept. He would have just tinkered in the lab instead. But still. He had lost a lot of hours which he could have spent doing something else. And Capsicle and his crew had the nerve to show up late. Late. The “Rogues,” as the media had taken to calling them, were supposed to show up at noon, but here Tony was, two hours later, still waiting for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to announce their arrival.

  
It was right around when Tony was about to get up and go down to the lab after another hour of waiting and attempting to call them or get in contact with them that F.R.I.D.A.Y. _finally_ announced that they were now entering the elevator.

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up,” Tony said, as the elevator door opened and the Avengers stepped out. “You know, Pepper always yells at me for ‘never being on time’ and ‘always waiting till the last second to do things.’ In fact, Spangles, I think you have given me a couple lectures about that too, haven’t you?” Pretty much all the Rogues rolled their eyes.

  
“We’re sorry Tony. We got, uh, caught up.” Steve offered. He didn’t look the least bit sorry- neither did the rest of the Rogues.

  
“Oh? And what, exactly might you have gotten caught up with? Did you get caught in traffic? Was it the security? Did they not let you through? Oh my, I have to tell Happy about this. I don’t think he’ll be very pleased with his staff. Though, why do you think-”

  
“Tony,” Natasha interrupted, but Tony ignored her.

  
“I have been waiting for three hours. _Three hours_. And no call, no text, nothing from you guys. Could you have given me a little warning? ‘Hey Tony, I know you have worked your ass off so that we could be not-fugitives, and I just wanted to let you know that we got caught up in some traffic so please if you have any other important work to do, please do it. I know you are a very busy man and have _tons_ of stuff to do, so I don’t want to waste your time because we couldn’t learn to do some time management!’” Tony paused, and glared at all of them. No one said a word. “Oh, please do sit down. This is, after all, the Avengers living area. And do tell me what caused you to be three hours late,” He added nonchalantly.

  
The Avengers all took a seat, and took a look around the room. Everything was exactly the same as it had been before the Accords. The giant tv, the X-Box, PS4, the kitchen and bar area, everything was still there. The giant paintings of all the Avengers that Pepper had gotten because “the room is too boring; it needs a little decoration” were still hanging there. Avenger-themed blankets were still thrown across the couch in front of the TV. Almost as if no one had wanted to come here, remember the good times they had had there.  
Tony noticed them looking around, “Yeah, yeah, everything is still the same. We didn’t touch anything, including your rooms. It’s all still the same.” The last line had a bit of a bitter tone to it.  
“Tony, we’re sorry about everything that happened-” Steve started, but was cut off by the elevator door opening. A teenager, about 15 or 16, with soft brown hair and large doe-like eyes walked into the room. He didn’t even notice the group of superheroes as he threw himself onto the floor.

  
“Mr. Stark,” the kid said, “I swear if have to deal with _humanity_ for another second I will throw myself out the goddamn window.” The Avengers all looked at Tony, confusion etched in their faces. The billionaire, on the other hand, looked horrified.

  
“Kid-,” he started, but was interrupted by the teenager.

  
“I have had the most terrible, disgusting, horrible, disastrous, imrunningoutofwords, awful, dreadful, uh yeah, day of my _life_.”

  
“Yeah Pete-”

  
“How did you make it to adulthood? How? I’ve only been alive for 16 years and I’m already thinking of running away to Maine and living in the wilderness for the rest of my life. Do you think I could manage it there? I mean how hard can it be? I’ll just-”

  
“_Peter_.” Tony interrupted sharply, and the boy looked up, and saw the Avengers staring at him. The color drained from Peter’s face, and his eyes widened. He stood up.

“Oh, _shit_.” He looked back and forth between the Rogues and Tony, panic written all over his face.

Steve cleared his throat. “Right,” he said. “I’m Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

Peter’s eyes, if possible, widened even more. “Right. Right, yeah, yeah I know. Uhm, nice to, uhm, nice to meet you, Mr.- Captain. I mean- nice to meet you too, Captain America.” The kid looked like he was going to salute. “I’m, um, I’m,” He looked Tony, who raised his eyebrows at the kid. The Avengers looked on, confused about what was happening and who this kid was. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter managed to get out.

“As entertaining as that was, I have to interrupt,” Tony looked at Peter. “I thought I texted you and told you not to come today?” That question appeared to remind Peter of the terrible day he had had, as his terrified and wide-eyed expression turned to one of pain.

“Yeah, see that’s what I was talking about. I accidentally pour water on my phone and now it’s not turning on so I was trying to fix that but then I had to leave ‘cause I was late for school and then I missed the subway so I had to run to school but I was _still_ late and then Ned didn’t show up for some reason and I can’t even find out why because _my phone isn’t working_ and Flash was extra annoying today and then I had a Spanish test today that I _completely_ flunked even though I was up till 2 studying for it and then Happy never showed up- now I know why- so then I had to swi- I mean I had to, um, get a cab all the way here-” Peter was rambling now. But to be fair, he was exhausted and it did not help that Captain America and the Falcon and the Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye and frickin’ Black Widow were all staring at him now.

“Alright kiddo as interesting this story is why don’t you go up to your room or go down to the lab, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I get these guys set up.” Mr. Stark nodded towards the Rogues, and Peter quickly turned and got back into the elevator. This day just kept getting worse and worse. Maybe he should just go out Spider-Manning. Our just move to Florida. Or maybe just leave the country all together. He’d heard Wakanda was pretty cool. And they had a really cool, smart princess. Maybe he should go visit them. As the elevator door closed behind him, he heard the Avengers quietly asking Mr. Stark some questions.

“Who the hell was that kid?” Ms. Maximoff asked.

“He sounded kind of familiar. Have we met him before?” Mr. Wilson questioned.

“Did you- is that your _kid_?!” That was Mr. Barton. Peter heard Mr. Stark let out a small sigh. The boy banged his head against the elevator wall. Aw shit. He was fucked.

~~

Mr. Stark found Peter Peter lying face down in the lab. On the floor. He pulled over a chair and sat down next to Peter, with the back of the chair facing Peter. He looked exactly like Cap in those stupid PSAs he had to watch at school.

“So,” he said, but Peter interrupted before he could continue.

“Please don’t sit like that. And don’t say ‘so’ like that. You look like Captain American in those stupid PSA’s they make us watch at school. Minus the spandex and blond hair and blue eyes and the,” he waved in the general direction of the door, “truth, patriotism, and the true American way. Or whatever that phrase is.” Mr. Stark chuckled, but turned the chair around.

“Your Parker Luck, as you like to call it, is really something, isn’t it,” the man said, and chuckled again.

“You're laughing. This is not amusing. I’m having such a terrible day here and your sitting there _laughing_. This is not how mentorship works. You're supposed to- I dunno, you're supposed to make me feel better or something. Give me a little pep talk. I just met the Avengers.” The kid sat up as the full realization of what had just happened hit him. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Ned’s gonna freak. I just met the Avengers. The fucking Avengers. Dude. Oh my god. Ms. Romanoff. I. Just. Saw. The. Black. Widow. And I acted like such an idiot. I was so awkward. Noooooo Mr. Stark what am I supposed to do now?” He buried his face in his hands, “I can’t ever show them my face ever again. I can’t show anyone my face. I’ll have to hide down here for the rest of my life. I can’t- oh my god I won’t be able to watch the new Star Wars movie with Ned! I swore I would watch it now he’s gonna kill me. He will come down here and kill me. Ohmygosh Mr. Stark you have to do something. You have to save me. I sounded like a baby up there oh my god-” He heard a small wheezing sound, and looked up to see his mentor clutching his stomach and struggling to keep his laugh in check. “You have absolutely no sense of mentorship. At all. You’re not supposed to laugh at me when I’m having a crisis! This is, like, illegal.”

“No no no Peter releasing 25 helium balloons because you really wanted to take that random cat that you saw in the alley is illegal. Laughing at my mentee as he has a ‘crisis’ over make a fool out of himself in front of superheroes that run around in spandex and make stupid PSAs and used to hide in my vents and were previously criminals is not. Kid we’ve seen Clint get his hand stuck in the vending machine only because he refused to let go of his coke. We’ve seen worse, alright? You’ll be fine. Especially if you give them you puppy dog eyes.” He let out another chuckle. “Now what do you want to do about the Avengers?”

“Make them eat their own eyeballs.” Peter deadpanned.

“Great that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Mr. Stark nodded.

Peter rolled his eyes, and hesitated. “I don’t want to tell them about Spider-Man. Can we just keep the intern thing with them too? And I’ll meet them again later. If that’s okay.”

Mr. Stark nodded. “Of course. Now do you want to keep wallowing here in self pity- which is completely fine- I’ll even dump vinegar on you to make it worse- or we can go work on one of my older Iron Man Marks?”

The boy immediately brightened up, “I dunno man. I don’t know if your old brain can keep up with me anymore.”

“Alright, F.R.I.D.A.Y., could you please call all the Avengers down to my lab? Tell them I have something-”

“Noooo Mr. Stark I was just kidding I swear you’re like super smart and your my favorite Avenger and the best superhero please don’t call them down here please please please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you liked that! I do plan on writing more and adding to this! Please leave kudos and comments you guys would make my day!
> 
> Edit: I discontinued this fic but feel free to read the next chapter if you want.


	2. Who is Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mornin’ Mistah Stark,” the kid said, mouth filled with pancakes. 
> 
> “Mornin’ kid. What are you doing here?” The man replied. 
> 
> Peter looked up at the ceiling. “Hey Fri, can you schedule an appointment for an eye doctor? I think Mr. Stark here needs some glasses,” he smirked a little. 
> 
> “I’m taking away your ice-cream-at-three-in-the-morning privileges.” 
> 
> “No, you’re not.”
> 
> The hero sighed. “No, I’m not.” 
> 
> Peter grinned. The Avengers watched, a bit amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's some more. I'm sorry this is late, but I was soooo busy and honestly, I'm not really feeling this fic. Like I have no idea what I want to do with it, so I decided to discontinue this fic. Sorry! I decided to put up what I had, cuz why not. It's really short tho. Anyways, enjoy!

While Tony had found Peter’s conversation- or rather- his rambling hilarious, the kid’s presence itself had left the Avengers very confused. They had tried to get answers out of Tony after the kid had left, but the billionaire had simply ignored those questions.

“Feel free to get settled in. And relax a bit. You guys should be real tired now, considering that you were running around doing whatever it was you were doing that made you three hours late.” That shut everyone up pretty quickly, but the questions were still tumbling around in their minds. They started discussing it as soon as Tony left.

“That’s his kid. I swear that’s his kid. That was true father-son behavior. I would know. I’m a dad. There’s no way Stark would just hang out with a random kid. That’s his secret kid I swear,” Clint offered confidently.

“But the kid- Peter- called him Mr. Stark. If he was Tony’s kid wouldn’t he call him dad?” Natasha objected.

“Maybe he was just really used to calling him Mr. Stark in front of other people in order to protect himself.” Sam provided.

“Yeah but Peter thought he was alone with Tony.” That was Steve.

“Maybe he doesn’t know that Tony is his dad.” Clint challenged.

“And what would Tony tell him? ‘Hey Random Kid wanna come hang out with me at the Avengers Tower for absolutely no reason?’” Nat rolled her eyes.

“Maybe Peter just works here at SI.” Wanda entered the conversation. All the Rogues turned and gave her a look and shook their heads.

“We know Tony. He doesn’t do kids.” Steve said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him talk to a single kid,” added Nat. The others nodded their head in agreement.

“Ok but none of those options explain why he sounded so familiar. I swear I’ve met the kid somewhere before.” Sam said.

“Peter being Tony’s secret kid does. Maybe he was around the tower and you, like, talked to him or something.” Clint seemed adamant that Peter was Tony’s son.  
“How many kids do you see around the Tower, Clint?” Nat asked, challengingly.

“How many kids have access to the Avengers floor, Nat?” Clint challenged back.

“Stark also said something about Peter having a room.” Wanda added.

“He also said that Peter could go to the labs if he wanted. How many people do you know have access to Tony’s labs?” Sam also seemed to agree with Clint.

“Maybe he was talking about the labs the people who work here at SI use.” Nat seemed against the idea of Tony having a secret kid.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

“Have you guys considered just… asking Peter or Tony who the kid is?” Steve asked, a bit incredulous.

“Yeah, but conspiracy theories are more fun,” Nat replied, and the other Avengers laughed.

“Ok, well, I, for one, am really tired, so I’m gonna go head to my room and get out never.” Steve started to get up.

“Are our rooms still even here?” Wanda asked quietly. Everyone was silent again.

“I don’t think Tony would invite us back here if he had gotten rid of our living spaces,” Natasha answered, just as quietly. “I mean, look around. Everything is exactly the same as it was before. I don’t think Tony- or anyone, for that matter, even came up here.” The other Rogues nodded their head in agreement. They all felt guilty about what had happened. They had abandoned Tony. They had left one of their own. After a couple of months on the run, the Rogues has quickly realized that the Accords would be better than… this. Trashy motels. Going days without showering. Having to run after their missions to avoid the authorities. Hiding. Disguises. Natasha’s hair was now short and white. Steve had a beard. Wanda’s hair was a reddish color. They missed the jokes and pranks and movie nights. The easiness between them all. The shared trauma they shared. They missed Thor’s confusion and interest in the way of Midgardians. They missed Bruce’s dry witty comments. Tony’s sarcastic one liners. They missed the tower. The team. Their family. Their home. And they knew things would never go back to the way they were. Not anytime soon.

~~

Peter came over to the tower on Mondays and Fridays after school, and slept over on the weekends, which worked perfectly because May had to work late into the night on weekends more often than not. Peter didn’t mind. He loved hanging out with Mr. Stark. They did all kinds of fun stuff together. Fixing or upgrading the Spider-Man suit. Just tinkering. Sometimes Mr. Stark let Peter work on the old Iron Man suits. He even asked Peter if he had any ideas for any upgrades he could make to the current Iron Man suits. Peter also enjoyed hanging out with Ms. Potts and Happy. Sometimes Rhodey would drop by. They had movie nights every Saturday and Sunday. Usually it was just Peter and Mr. Stark, but sometimes Ms. Potts and Rhodey joined them, too. Happy was almost never there. One time, Pete and his mentor had tried to make some homemade pizza. Turns out that Peter is about just as good at cooking as his aunt is. Mr. Stark wasn’t too great, either. The mess they made wasn’t even that bad. They only burnt the pizzas. And Peter’s shirt caught on fire. Anyways, Peter always looked forward to the weekends.

Tony, if possible, looked forward to the weekends even more than his mentee. He just didn’t display it as much. Well, not in front of Peter, anyways. The kid was so goddamn weird and funny in a way you wouldn’t expect him to be and just fucking brilliant. Tony only had seven cups of coffee on the weekends. Pepper loved having Peter around because “he’s so sweet and adorable and Tony whines a lot less when he’s around.” Tony’s favorite thing to do with the kid was movie night. Just the two of them, sitting on the sofa watching a movie. They took turns. Peter almost always picked a Star Wars movie, which was fine with Tony because he would always pause the movie to tell Tony about a theory or mindcanon or whatever they are called and he would get this look on his face. Eye shining, a huge shit-eating grin on his face, motor mouth running at full speed. Tony lived for those moments.

The day the Avengers had come back had been a Friday. Which meant that Peter had slept over. Peter’s room was on the floor above the Avengers’ floor- Tony’s private floor. Only Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had access to that floor. Normally, they would’ve had breakfast in the kitchen on Tony’s floor, but even since they had burnt about half the kitchen multiple times (the pizza incident wasn’t the only one), Pepper has now banned them from using that kitchen. At all. “Besides,” she had added, “ the Avengers are gonna be back and Nat and Sam are great cooks. Just eat whatever they make. Or have F.R.I.D.A.Y. order food. I don’t care. Just stop ruining my damn kitchen.”

So when Peter has woken up on Saturday morning, tired and just a bit grumpy (though he would never admit that out loud) he had to head down to the Avengers’ kitchen. And of course he ran into the fucking Avengers. Fucking Parker Luck.

The Avengers were having breakfast in their common kitchen. Steve was a terrible cook. Apparently no one thought cooking some edible food was an important skill for Captain America in the 40s. And Steve was such a shithead he refused to learn to cook after being unfrozen. Clint was such a disaster no one even considered asking him to cook. Wanda was also a terrible cook. Nat and Sam were the only two people out of all the Avengers who could actually cook some decent food. And usually, Natasha, who was not a morning person, bullied Sam into doing it. Sam had been making chocolate chip pancakes when the kid from yesterday walked in. No one had really talked about Peter again after the first discussion. They had all been so tired.

The kid was wearing Spider-Man pajamas. He didn’t look like he had completely woken up yet. He just walked in and sat down at the dining table. No one said anything about it. In fact, no one said anything at all. Sam just continued to make pancakes, now giving some to Peter as well. They were all quietly eating when Tony walked in.

“Where’s my coffee,” be grumbled. Natasha handed his coffee cup to him, and the billionaire sat down next to Peter.

“Mornin’ Mistah Stark,” the kid said, mouth filled with pancakes.

“Mornin’ kid. What are you doing here?” The man replied.

Peter looked up at the ceiling. “Hey Fri, can you schedule an appointment for an eye doctor? I think Mr. Stark here needs some glasses,” he smirked a little.

“I’m taking away your ice-cream-at-three-in-the-morning privileges.”

“No, you’re not.”

The hero sighed. “No, I’m not.”

Peter grinned. The Avengers watched, a bit amused.

“So, Peter. We met yesterday.” Cap cleared his throat. “I’m Steve, this is Natasha-”

“Yeah, Cap, I’m pretty sure the kid knows who the frickin’ Avengers are,” Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I didn’t know who you were when I first met you,” Peter said, innocently.

“Yeah, and that’s the reason why you couldn’t get two words out.”

“Hey-”

“Have you introduced yourself to these guys yet?” Tony asked, waving his hands towards the Rogues.

“Well I mean, I kinda did yesterday but you know what I’m gonna do it again.” Peter turned towards the rest of the Avengers, a smile on his face. “Hey guys. I’m Peter Parker. I’m Mr. Stark’s intern.” The Avengers all raised an eyebrow.

“Intern? Since when does Tony have interns?” Natasha asked, incredulous.

“How old are you?” Sam asked.

“Do you live here?” Wanda added.

“Have we met you before?” Steve questioned.

“I don’t believe you.” Clint stated.

“I think I’m the only intern he’s ever had, I’m 15, I don’t live here, but I stay for the weekends and come on Mondays and Fridays and yeah, you met me yesterday, and well, if you don’t believe me that’s a you problem, not a me problem.” Peter got it all out in one breath.

Sam cocked his head, “How did you meet Tony?”

“I found him dumpster diving.” Tony answered, getting a smack on his arm from Peter in return.

“You did not. He found me ‘cause I am really smart and he needs someone smart to keep him from being a complete dumbass.” It seemed that the Avengers weren’t going to get a clear answer to that question.

“Well, if you guys are done, I have homework to do, so, ta-ta.” With that, Peter got up and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna post a new fic sometime soon. It's a 5+1, and I was super excited to write it! Anyways, I hope you guys liked that. Like I said, I'm not going to be adding more to this because I can't really see where this story goes in my head. Sorry if you wanted more! Have a good day y'all


End file.
